


"Good Things Come in Pink Boxes"

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #40: "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good Things Come in Pink Boxes"

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as **[Put Your Little Hand in Mine](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/108531472310/snowallen-fic-put-your-little-hand-in-mine)**
> 
> For **Anne**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Barry teased, although he was genuinely surprised. He hadn’t expected to be let off the hook so easily.

Caitlin looked up from her work station and scowled at him- or at least she _attempted_ to scowl because he could still see the adorable upturn of her lips.

“Well, I can’t stay mad at you when you come bearing gifts,” she admitted, smiling in earnest now.

“I guess I know what I’ll have to do the next time you’re mad at me,” he teased again.

A melodious laugh tumbled from Caitlin’s pink-tinted lips. He marvelled at the sound; he loved it when Caitlin laughed- even more so when he was the one who elicited the laughter.

“I can’t believe you ran all the way to Portland to get these for me,” she breathed as her fingers traced the pink box that rested on her desk.

Caitlin’s fondness for Portland’s Voodoo Doughnut was common knowledge; what better way to apologize for going after not one, but two meta-humans despite her protests then with a box full of her favourite doughnuts.

They had limited information on the extent of the meta-humans’ powers and how to thwart them. Caitlin had begged him not to go- at least not yet.

“Just give us another hour, Barry,” Caitlin had pleaded, tugging on his arm.

“It’ll be too late,” he countered. “I have to go _now,_ Caitilin.”

The confrontation with the meta-humans left him with two cracked ribs, a black eye and a bruised spleen but he had managed to defeat them; both meta-humans were now locked away in the cells of The Pipeline.

“About earlier-” Barry murmured as Caitlin moved from her work station to the middle of The Cortex, the pink box of doughnuts in hand. “I’m really sorry.”

Caitlin’s bright hazel eyes found his green ones and she gave him a small smile. “Don’t be, Barry,” she chimed. “You did what you needed to do. I get that, but it doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop worrying about you, though.”

Barry was comforted by her words; Caitlin might worry when he was out fighting meta-humans, might chastise him in her spectacularly angry way when she thought he was being reckless, but she _believed_ in him- in his purpose, in his need to _be_ The Flash. And that meant more to Barry than he could ever express.

“Shall we, Mr. Allen?” Caitlin invited as she kicked off her heels and hopped on the nearest table.

Barry watched Caitlin’s eyes light up when she opened Voodoo Doughnut’s signature pink box; like a child opening presents on Christmas morning.

Chuckling at her excitement, Barry crossed the room and mimicked Caitlin’s actions. They both sat cross-legged on the table with the box of doughnuts in between them; much like the famous scene from _Sixteen Candles_ , Barry mused.

Caitlin whimpered in contentment as she took a bite of a piece of chocolate-glazed doughnut.

“This is really good,” she said, beaming at Barry. “Thank you.”

A happy Caitlin was a sight to behold; she had gone through so much this past year- they all had. She deserved all the happiness in world, Barry thought. And in that moment, he vowed to always strive to make her happy- even if it meant sprinting to another state just to get her a box of doughnuts.

—-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
